


Secret Keeper

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay was a bone fide genius, and the Colonel was pretty damn smart—Lorne had to give them that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> For seikaitsukimizu, who requested 'John/Rodney, secrets, and Lorne.'

McKay was a bone fide genius, and the Colonel was pretty damn smart—Lorne had to give them that much. But they could also be an evenly matched pair of idiots when they put their minds to it. Give McKay a mathematical puzzle and he could solve it; give Sheppard a target to aim for and he could get you there—but leave the two of them alone in the jumper bay for five minutes and trust that they wouldn't be stupid enough to get up to stuff that could get the Colonel court martialled and McKay arrested on charges of public lewdness? Not so much.

Lorne sighed and backed out of the bay, keying the doors closed to give the pair at least a minute or two to recover the appearance of innocence if anyone else decided to walk in. It had been a pretty hairy mission, he supposed, bad enough that Sheppard could blame the fact that he had his tongue down McKay's throat on post-traumatic stress. (Hell, it wouldn't be the only case to develop today—Lorne didn't think he'd ever had any desire to see McKay's lily-white Canadian ass that close and personal.) Still, probably best to protect the two of them from themselves as much Lorne was able to.

"Intergalactic baby-sitter," he sighed to himself as he headed down the hallway towards the armoury. It would feel good to get rid of his weaponry, grab a shower, and put on clothes that didn't stink of sweat and Calminian farm animals.

He ran into Ronon at the door to the armoury—Ronon, of course, looked none the worse for five hours spent running around on a hostile planet. Ronon cocked an eyebrow at him, then looked back down the hallway towards the now-sealed door to the jumper bay. "McKay and Sheppard?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Lorne said, maybe a little too hastily.

"Uh huh," Ronon said, and smirked like he knew exactly what Lorne was trying to hide. "Need a beer?"

"Several," Lorne said gratefully—and after all, a secret wasn't really a secret if it was shared by more than one.


End file.
